Siebold's Weakness
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: When Alain decides to challenge Siebold to a rematch he discovers another side to the water-type master when he visits him at his home and Mairin discovers another side to Alain as well. Contains SieboldxOC, StevenxCynthia. Plus Darkflameshipping AlainxAstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys I just had to post this today because I have to get it out of my mind! This is going to be a cute story about the episode of pokemon Siebold appeared in. Siebold has a weakness underneath his serious manner and Alan discovers it when he challenges the water-type master for a rematch. But first here's the prologue. Enjoy!**

(Siebold's POV)

My name is Siebold Wave and I'm a member of the Kalos Elite Four. I specialize in water-type pokemon and I'm also a famous chef at Café De Amour* in Lumious City. I have light blond hair, blue eyes and fair skin. I am the husband of Liliana (Lily) Selena, the former champion of the Kalos region. We have 2 kids that are twins. Their names are Yasmin and Jeffery Wave. Both have blond hair like me but they have teal eyes and a star shaped birthmark on their right ears like their mother. We live in a mansion with Liliana's sisters Marissa (Mary) and Amelia (Amy) and their husbands Lucian and Grimsley.

I'm usually a kind person but when it involves cooking I am quite critical. I always analyze my meals mentally to understand what ingredients are used to prepare it and if it has any flaws in it. When I'm in a battle with a challenger I see the battle as a three course meal that disappears quickly after it begins. My first pokemon was a Staryu that was a gift for my father to me before I started my journey.

People may think that because I'm a member of the Elite Four I don't have any weaknesses. However those people are ignorant beings who don't understand the Elite Four so well to assume such ridiculous thoughts. Ever since I was young I always believed that everyone has a weakness inside of them. Even pokemon have their own weaknesses.

What is my weakness you ask? Well it's quite simple actually. My weakness is the people and pokemon I love. I would do anything to make sure they're safe. I love my wife and my kids so much. However I can't spend much time with them since I am a chef and a member for the Elite Four at the same time. Liliana always has to work at the Pokemon Rescue Center since she is a member of the agency. If it was bad enough she has to work on her performances and clothing lines she's a wonderful singer and clothing designer. The only times I see her taking a day off is when I make her. I only do that because of her health.

Ever since the twins were born Liliana became very frail and sickly making it difficult for her to manage her jobs and take care of the kids at the same. I always hated seeing her suffer from one of her illnesses so I often take days off work to care of her while ignoring her protests. I love Liliana and I want to make sure she was healthy and happy wherever she went. Her illnesses ranged from simple fevers to horrible diseases that often ended up with her recovering in bed with much difficulty. Whenever she had one of those diseases, I would never leave her side unless if the kids want me to play with them. She was never sick for more than 2 weeks.

So as you can see my weakness will always be my family and pokemon. The last thing on my mind is getting them hurt.

**Okay prologue is done and I'm already writing the second chapter which will be in Siebold's POV and then the rest will be in third person because I'm not used to writing in first person form yet. Read and Review!**

**_*Amour means love in French_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter to Siebold's Weakness. Enjoy! I don't own pokemon!**

(Siebold's POV)

I was running down the hallway in the mansion when everything around me turned white. I ran around trying to figure out what was going on until Liliana appeared in front of me with tears streaming through her cheeks.

"Siebold, why didn't you try to save me? " She called out to me.

"Liliana I did try to save you! I would do anything to protect you!" I cried out to her.

"Siebold save me! Please!" She pleaded before fading away.

"Wait! Liliana come back!" I screamed chasing after her but ended up falling down a pit of darkness.

(Reality)

I gasped, opened my eyes and sat up quickly in the bed I shared with Liliana. I looked around and I was relieved that it was just a horrible nightmare.

I must've woken up Liliana for she came inside the room holding a glass of water with one hand to her abdomen. I smiled knowing the reason why her hand was there. Liliana has been pregnant for 6 months and we're really excited to have another child to care for and love. The twins were also excited to have another brother or sister play with.

"Are you alright Siebold? You were tossing and turning constantly in bed." She explained before handing me the glass and getting into bed.

"Yes I'm fine Lily. It was just a nightmare." I answered before drinking the water and setting the glass down on the side table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked laying her head against my shoulder.

"No thanks. I think having that nightmare was enough for me. I don't want to think about it." I said while stroking her hair.

"Well whenever you want to talk about it let me know, okay?" She said before kissing my cheek.

"Okay." I answered before kissing her forehead, laying down next to her and falling asleep.

(Morning)

I woke to the sunlight hitting my face from the window. The first thing I noticed was that Liliana was still asleep in my arms. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. She always looked so innocent whenever she asleep and beautiful at the same time. Carefully I got out of bed without waking her up and got dressed in my regular outfit. I was so relieved that today was my day off from work and it was Liliana's day off as well. I patted her head before leaving the room. I had a habit of letting Liliana sleep in during her days off since she was often awake late at night in her study constantly working.

When I reached the parlor Lucian and Grimsley were already there along with Marissa and Amelia. Once they noticed me they gave me warm smiles.

"Good morning." I said while sitting down at my place next to Lucian.

"Good morning Siebold." They chimed in at the same time.

"Letting Liliana sleep in again?" Grimsley asked with a smirk on his face.

"Grimsley what's the point of asking Siebold that question when you already know his answer. He always lets Liliana sleep in during her days off since she barely gets any sleep during her work days." Marissa glared at him with her arms folded.

"Thank you Marissa." I said giving Liliana's second older sister a small smile.

Just when I said that Liliana entered the room wearing a short-sleeve ankle-length lavender dress with a pair of black flats. Her hair was tied back into a high ponytail with a lavender ribbon.

"Good morning everyone." She said tiredly as she sat down at her place next to Amelia.

"Liliana we thought you were sleeping in today." Lucian commented with a look of surprise on his face as he put down the book he was reading.

"Oh Lucian you know that I would never sleep in during my days off since I always want to spend time with the family." Liliana answered with mock anger in her voice.

"Lucian has point Lily. You barely get any sleep during your work days since you're always obsessed about getting everything done on time." Amelia commended her youngest sister with a warning look.

"Listen everyone I'll be fine okay? You guys don't have to worry about me. I'm trying my best to manage my time-" Lilana began but I cut her off.

"Liliana the only times I see you taking a day off is when I make you. You should really consider some alternatives." I suggested lightly.

"Okay, okay. Once again you guys win." Liliana gave in with an annoyed look on her face.

Bingo. I couldn't help but smirk at my wife. She did win most of the arguments in the family. But whenever it involved her work schedules she always lost.

A low grumble from my stomach snapped me out of my thoughts. I can't believe I forgot! With all this time I forgot to make breakfast for the family! I quickly got out of my seat and rushed to the kitchen. After a few minutes breakfast was finally ready.

"Everyone breakfast is ready!" I called from the kitchen.

After cleaning the kitchen I joined my wife and the rest of the family at the table for breakfast. After we ate we were sitting at the parlor with our children who woke up just time to join us for breakfast. I smiled at little Yasmin who was sitting in my arms while Jeffery was sitting in Liliana's arms. I loved them so much and I always cherished the moments I spent with them along with my wife.

"Daddy?" Yasmin asked poking my arm.

"Yes, dear?" I asked while running my fingers through her blonde hair.

"Will you and mommy have a pokemon battle?" She asked while looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Please?" Jeffery begged while looking at Liliana with big eyes and his lip quivering 'Oshowatt's Look' is what we call it since that's the same look Lily's Ohsowatt gives us when she's begging for anything. For some reason it always broke us.

"What do you think Lily?" I asked looking at my wife for approval.

"I don't see why not. We can have it at the backyard." Liliana said before putting Jeffery down and standing up.

"I'll be the judge." Lucian said as we walked to the backyard.

"Okay." We said in unison as we separated to go on our respective sides.

"Go Blastoise!" I yelled as I threw my poke-ball out and Blastoise appeared in a flash of white light.

"Ampharos it's your time to shine!" Liliana shouted as she gracefully threw her poke-ball in the air and her Ampharos appeared surrounded with purple hearts.

"The battle between Siebold and Liliana can begin!" Lucian shouted.

"Alright Blastoise water-type attacks won't affect Ampharos much so go with Dragon Pulse!" I yelled as a purplish light came out of Blastoise's duel cannons. With a roar Blastoise fired the cannons at Ampharos.

"Ampharos use Protect!" Liliana yelled.

With a cry Ampharos surrounded itself with a blue shield and it nullified the Dragon Pulse.

"Great now use Thunderbolt!" Liliana called.

Ampharos surrounded itself with lightening and shot the lightening at Blastoise knocking him down before I could call out a move.

"Liliana we've had many battles before in front of the kids. Why don't we change things up a bit and have a mega battle instead?" I called.

"Good idea Siebold!" Liliana called back.

"Okay Blastoise mega evolve!" I yelled as I touched the keystone on my necktie.

Blastoise began glowing in a pink light and changed its form into Mega Blastoise.

"Ampharos mega evo-" Liliana cut off as she collapsed to the ground.

"Stop the battle!" Marissa cried.

"Lily!" I shouted as I rushed to her side and placed her head into my lap. Before I knew it everyone had surrounded me including my kids.

"What's wrong with mommy Aunt Amy?" Jeffery asked with a scared look on his face.

"I don't know Jeffery." Amelia answered while looking at Liliana with worried look on her face.

Quickly I placed the back of my hand to Liliana's forehead. It was clear that she had fever.

"She's burning up." I murmured lifting her up in my arms.

"Siebold you put Liliana to bed and stay by her side. Marissa and Grimsley you guys get a few quilts to keep Liliana warm. Amelia and I will call a doctor to examine her." Lucian ordered.

"Yes sir." The rest of us said before rushing to do what we need to do.

I carried Liliana in to our room, placed her in bed and watched over her while holding one of her hands in my own. A few seconds later Grimsley and Marissa came holding a bunch of quilts and placed them on the dresser. I pick one up and gently draped it over her body. She stirred at the touch and woke up.

"W-What's going on Siebold?" She asked curiously.

"You collapsed during our battle. You have a fever and it's probably from the lack of sleep you had the last few days." I explained while stroking her hair.

"Siebold I'll be okay. I promise." Liliana whispered.

"Liliana you need to rest until we can figure out what's wrong with you. " I said firmly.

"Oh Siebold…" She sighed at me.

A few minutes later Lucian and Amelia appeared with the doctor and a wigglytuff right behind them.

"Thank you for coming so fast Dr. Sol. It means so much to us." I said bowing politely.

"Oh no need to thank me Siebold, I've been taking care of Liliana since she was a little girl." Doctor Sol said with a gentle smile as he placed his bag on a chair and began to examine Liliana. I swore I could hear a gurgling sound come out of Liliana's throat as she breathed and I could tell that Dr. Sol could hear it as well because his eyebrows furrowed with worry. After what seemed like forever to me Dr. Sol stood up and sighed.

"She has pneumonia." He said quietly.

"Please tell me you're joking." I pleaded with him but he shook his head.

"I would never joke on something this serious Siebold. Your wife does have the disease." He said firmly.

"Is there treatment for it?" Grimsley asked.

"Well there are oral antibiotics and simple painkillers to help her manage it. Here is a list of antibiotics and painkillers to deal with the infection." He said as wigglytuff handed me a piece of paper with many things listed on it.

"Doctor is there anything we can do to help?" Lucian prompted worriedly.

"You could help her by making sure she drinks plenty of fluids and making sure she gets a lot of rest." He said before leaving.

"Siebold we'll get the antibiotics and painkillers. You stay with Lily and make sure she's comfortable." Amelia said as she left along with Lucian leaving me alone with Liliana since Marissa and Grimsley left earlier to watch over the kids.

A few minutes after they left Torchic came in with a bowl of cold water on her head along with a small cloth in her beak. I smiled at her and took the materials from her and placed them on the side table. I took the cloth, dipped it into the bowl, squeezed out the excess water and placed it on Liliana's forehead. This time I was determined to keep her safe.

**Okay I've decided that I'm going to this story in multiple POV's since I'm getting used to writing in this style. Everything I got on pneumonia is from online! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I'm back with another chapter of Siebold's Weakness. I know it's early for me to actually write this but I wanted to get in as many chapters as possible. Joining me here today is none other than Siebold Wave himself and some other people I'm too lazy to list.**

**Siebold: I'm going to kill you for kidnapping me! *chases with a frying pan***

**Me: *running* While I'm running away from Siebold's rage enjoy the chapter and I don't own Pokémon! If I did then Siebold would appear in more episodes!**

(Siebold's POV)

For the next 2 weeks I stayed by Liliana's side making sure that she was comfortable. Lucian brought in all of her meals and stayed by her side whenever I took a break to be with the kids or to eat my own meals. She grew weaker and weaker every day and I was starting to worry. I had a horrible feeling that I was going to lose Liliana because of this sickness. It took all my might not to think this way since she is a strong woman but the thought always reared its ugly head around.

One day I was watching over her when I heard her gasping for breath. Quickly I lifted up her head and rubbed her back trying to help her breath better. These moments were occurring more often each day and they always scared me. Once Liliana's breathing was stabilized I laid her back down on the pillows and brushed back her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"S-Siebold…" She said in almost like a whisper. That's how her voice was ever since the sickness came.

"Yes Lily?" I asked while sitting down the edge of the bed and starting to massage her legs.

"Y-You have t-to go to w-work t-tomorrow." She said relaxing at my touch.

"And leave you in this condition? Liliana I will not go back to work until you recover." I said firmly giving her a glare.

"P-Please y-you have to. I-I don't w-want you to get f-fired." She said as she tried to sit up in bed.

"I won't get fired I promise." I told her as I helped her sit up.

"J-Just promise m-me that you w-will go to w-work t-tomorrow." She said firmly.

"But Lily-"I began but she cut me off.

"I-I'll be f-fine. L-Lucian and t-the others w-will take care o-of m-me." She whispered.

"Alright." I sighed. She was as stubborn as always.

"T-Thank you." She said giving me a gentle smile before falling asleep.

I watched her for few moments before leaning over to kiss the top of her head. I knew that as my job as her husband I had to protect and care for her, but how could I do that when she still wants me to go to work at the same time. I know I'm supposed to get used to it since she has been sick many times in the past, but I'm not used to it yet.

I stood and with one more glance at Liliana I left the room for her to get some rest. As I walked to the parlor I picked up her Torchic that was sitting in the middle of the hallway and stroked her warm feathers causing the little fire-type to squeal in delight. I chuckled at the little Pokémon and carried her to the parlor in my arms. Once I reached the parlor she leaped out of my arms to play with Yasmin while Jeffery was playing with Liliana's Oshowatt. I smiled at the adorable scene and went to sit next to Grimsley while Lucian stood up and went to watch over Liliana in my place.

"How's she doing Siebold?" Amelia asked as she entered the room.

"Not so good. She's starting to stutter a lot and her voice has come down to a whisper. Also she's having trouble breathing." I explained while gripping the locket Liliana gave me before we got married.

"Don't worry Siebold. Liliana will pull through." Marissa set a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"And if she doesn't?" I asked looking at her with a concerned look on my face.

"Marissa is right. Liliana is a strong women and she recovered from diseases that were worse than this." Grimsley said as he turned to look at me.

"I guess…" I whispered still unsure about it.

The next day I kept my promise to Liliana and went to work but, I couldn't focus on my cooking at all. My mind was focusing on Liliana and how I could help take care of her and make her happy. I was so distracted that I didn't notice that I burned my left hand until I felt a lot of pain coming from it.

"Ow!" I cried out getting attention from my co-workers.

"Siebold are you alright?" Marcy asked coming up to me. She was my sous-chef and one of many friends I made during my years working.

"I'm fine Marcy I just burned my hand by accident that's all." I said looking away so that she wouldn't have to see the embarrassed look on my face.

"Are you sure? You're usually aware of your surroundings when working but today it's different. You seem distracted." She added touching my shoulder.

"It's that obvious isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Come with me." She said leading me to the break room where we take our lunch breaks or breaks to catch our breaths hence the name break room.

"Now tell me what's going on. Did you have a fight with Liliana?" She asked as we sat down across from each other.

"No there weren't any fights between us. There hasn't been a fight between us ever since the twins were born." I explained shaking my head.

"If it's not a fight then what is it?" She prompted curiously while bandaging my hand.

"2 weeks ago she became sick with pneumonia and I've been worried ever since." I explained sighing.

"Oh Siebold I'm sorry. How's she ailing right now?" She said with a look of sympathy on her face.

"She gets weaker and weaker every day. Yesterday she was having trouble breathing. I wanted to stay home and take care of her today but she made me go to work. She's worried I'll get fired." I told her with a worried look on my face remembering the conversation I had with Liliana the day before.

"You'll never get fired Siebold. Most of the recipes on the menu are ones you created and if you're gone then the restaurant would go out of business." Marcy exclaimed.

"She knows that but you know how worried Liliana gets whenever it involves work." I sighed.

"I know and it's good to see that she's trying her best but right now she has to rest." She smiled sincerely.

"You're rhyming again." I reminded her knowing that Marcy has a terrible habit of rhyming her words.

"Sorry force of habit." She said sheepishly.

"Listen I should be going home by now. My shift is done for today." I said as we stood up.

"Have a good evening Siebold and please send Liliana my regards on her feeling better." Marcy said as we walked to the door.

"I will. Good night." I said as I walked out.

Once I was outside I quickly took out Liliana's Swanna she had lent me to ride to work with. Once the white swan-like Pokémon came out she started rubbing her head against my cheek. I laughed as I stroked her feathers.

"Come on Swanna. It's time to check up on Liliana." I said while getting on her back.

With a cry Swanna flew up into the air and after 15 minutes we arrived at the mansion. I got off Swanna and returned her to her poke ball. I entered the mansion using my key and went to the parlor to see Grimsley, Amelia, and Marissa there.

"Welcome back Siebold. How was work?" Marissa asked noticing my presence.

"Pretty good but I couldn't concentrate." I said taking a seat next to Grimsley.

"You're worried about Liliana aren't you?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. How was she doing?" I asked becoming serious.

"She barely eats now. The infection has caused her to be extremely weak." Grimsley explained.

"Did you guys try to make her eat?" I asked concerned.

"We did but she could only hold down a few bites. We kept asking if we should get you from work but she kept saying no." Marissa answered.

"I'll talk to her. Where are the kids?" I asked noticing the quietness in the parlor.

"They went to bed around 9." Grimsley said looking at his watch.

"Good they need their rest. I'm going to check up on Liliana." I said standing up and walking to the room I shared with her.

When I opened the door Lucian was watching over Liliana while sitting in a chair. Once he noticed me we nodded to each other and he left the room leaving me alone with my wife. I placed the back of my hand to Liliana's forehead and drew it back quickly due to the heat. That was not a good sign. I sat down at the edge of the bed and touched her cheek. She stirred at the touch and opened her eyes.

"S-Siebold y-you're b-back." She whispered giving me a tired smile.

"I am. How are you feeling?" I asked pushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"H-Horrible." She said knowing it was the obvious answer.

"I'd figure. Amelia and the others told me you barely ate anything today." I said giving her a knowing look one with no way out.

"W-Whenever I t-tried to eat s-something I felt as if I-I wanted to t-throw up a-after eating i-it." She explained as I gripped her hand in my own.

"Liliana you have to eat. It's the only way to keep you strong." I exclaimed worried.

"I-I k-know. W-What h-happened to y-your h-hand?" She said looking at my bandaged hand.

"I burned it by accident today." I said sheepishly.

"S-Siebold you must be c-careful." She said before letting out a fit of coughing.

Quickly I grabbed the glass of water that was on the side table, placed it to her lips, and lifted her head slightly so that the water could touch them. Slowly she sipped the water and stopped after a few sips. I placed the glass back on the side table and laid her head back down on the pillows. I sat down on the chair and rubbed her back.

"I don't want to lose you." I whispered gripping her hand again.

"S-Siebold I-I'll be f-fine." Liliana whispered back.

"In this condition I find that hard to believe now." I said sadly.

Liliana sighed at me before falling asleep. I kissed her cheek before falling asleep on my own. I knew I had to step up to the plate to make Liliana feel better.

**Yes I'm done with the chapter and I've been only working on this chapter for only 4 days so that's a new record for me writing my stories. Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I'm back again with another chapter and this time Alain is going to be in this chapter with Mairin!**

**Siebold: Why are you including them in this chapter?**

**Me: Because they're part of the story too.**

**Siebold: She doesn't own Pokémon. She only owns Liliana and my last name.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

(Alain's POV)

It's been a few months ever since Siebold defeated me with his Blastoise and since then I've trained hard to become stronger than I was. I've battled with my mega Charizard X and we defeated a mega Venusaur, a mega Abomasnow, a mega Banette, a mega Pinsir and a mega Scizor. I knew all of the trainers who own the mega evolutions except for mega Ampharos, mega Gyarados, and mega Medicham. I heard from a few people that there was a trainer who has an Ampharos and a Medicham . Both of them can mega evolve. Also there was another who has a Gyarados that can mega evolve. However the locations of both of the trainers were unknown.

I didn't care where the trainers were. I just want to battle them. But first I want to challenge Siebold to a rematch to see how much stronger I've gotten while battling the mega Pokémon.

Mairin was at my side with her Chespin on her shoulder excited to see the water-type master once again. We went to the restaurant where he work at and waited. A waiter came up to us a few minutes later.

"We would like to see Siebold please." I said to him.

"I'm sorry but Siebold just left a few minutes ago." The man said apologetically

"What! There where is he?!" I exclaimed standing up quickly.

"He's probably at his mansion with his family or he's taking a walk around the city." The waiter said before leaving.

"Great now what do we do?" Mairin asked as we exited the restaurant.

"We might as well walk around the city and hope we can find Siebold." I said starting to walk away.

A few hours passed and we still couldn't find Siebold or any clues to where he lived. I was about to give up when something caught my eyes. It was a slideshow of Siebold with a dark-haired woman who looked to be about his age. The pictures changed to when they were young to who they were in the present times. Another person was speaking as the pictures changed.

"From best friends, to rivals, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to fiancées, to husband and wife and to mother and father. Siebold Wave and Liliana Selena have been the best couple in Kalos so far." The announcer said.

Wait did I hear just right? Siebold was married!? From what I saw him a few months ago he looked as if he was still single. I guess he wasn't after all.

"Hey Alain there's Siebold!" Mairin yelled snapping me out of my thoughts to see Siebold walking a few meters ahead of us towards a forest.

"Siebold wait! I want to challenge you to a rematch!" I called as I ran after him with Mairin following behind me.

To my surprise he began to run as soon as he heard me. It was as if he was trying to get away from us. We followed him into the forest where he slowed his pace to walk while constantly looking back to see if anyone was following him. Mairin and I hid behind a few trees whenever he turned. We stayed about 3 feet away from him. I swear Mairin is becoming a bad influence on me.

He stopped and turned left after a few minutes into a part of the forest I hadn't seen before. We ran after him trying to be as quiet as we could. He pushed away a few bushes and an old temple was revealed. I heard Siebold take a deep breath and he walked inside. We followed him and to my surprise the temple looked in better shape in the inside than it was on the outside. A large statue of Arceus was in the middle of a few statues of the legendary Pokémon from other regions. When Siebold turned around again we hid behind a column. When he though the coast was clear he turned to the statue, got on his knees and placed his hands together in front of him. I quickly realized that he was going to do a prayer. But why would a member of the Elite Four need help from Arceus? Don't they live happy lives?

"Arceus please listen to my prayer. My wife has been ill and she's been suffering a lot. Please help her. I don't want my kids to grow up without a mothers love. Please I'm begging you. I-I need her. Without Liliana I have nothing…" He trailed off before breaking down and starting to sob.

I watched him with a look of sympathy on my face. His wife is ill and he must be really worried about her if he's going to ask Arceus for help and sob like that.

"What are we going to do Alain?" Mairin asked as we watched the water-type master cry.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we're going to help him." I said while looking at my mega ring.

"How are we supposed to do that?" She asked clearly not understanding what I just said.

"What I mean is that we're going to help Siebold take care of his children until his wife is nursed back to health." I explained as I stepped out of our hiding spot.

(Siebold's POV)

The next day I secretly took a half day off work without Liliana knowing and went to the temple of Arceus after I was finished with my work. The temple was hidden in a forest that was near the city. Only a few people know of its existence and I am one of them. I was desperate to pray to Acreus for help.

On my way I heard a familiar voice challenging me to a rematch. I quickly recognized the owner of the voice was none other than the trainer who has a mega Charizard. When was the last time I saw him and his travel companion? I believe it was a few months ago when I defeated him. I never did get his name or the name of his travel companion.

Despite the voice in my head telling me to accept his challenge I ran making sure that they weren't following me. I got 5 feet into the forest before making a left turn and quickened my pace. I pushed away a few bushes and the temple towered in front of me just as I remembered it.

I haven't been to the temple ever since the twins were born. I only went there so that I could ask Arceus to protect them and that they won't be harmed in any way. That was when everyone was happy. Liliana wasn't sick during that time she was enjoying her life. But now after six years time went by quickly and now everyone is going to through tough times. I work 2 jobs and even I'm worried about what's going to happen next. Liliana is weak and she's suffering a lot. Our Pokémon are as worried as we are and I can't blame them. Liliana's life is on the line and we have to protect her. She's the light of my darkness, the spark that ignites the fame inside me etc.

When I stepped inside the temple I made sure no one was following me. The statue of Arceus was in the middle of the room just I remembered it to be. After double checking to make sure no one was around I got down on my knees and clasped my hands together for a prayer.

By the time I was done I was sobbing. I finally released all of the emotions I've been holding in ever since Liliana fell ill. I tried to be strong for her but with her condition getting worse each day I had to hold in the emotions I was feeling. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped up scared out of my wits. I turned around I was shocked to see the trainer with the mega Charizard behind me along with his travel companion at his side.

"Siebold." He said snapping me out of my thoughts and I blinked twice before glaring at them.

"What are you both doing here? This is a sacred place." I yelled waving my hands around in an angry manner.

"We're sorry! We followed you here and we heard your prayer." His female companion said before hiding behind him.

"You both were spying on me!?" I accused.

"Wait Siebold it's nothing like that. I want to help you." The trainer said holding up his hands.

"Help me with what?" I crossed my arms at them.

"Taking care of your children and your wife until she's nursed back to health." He answered as his travel companion peeked from behind him.

"It's not going to be easy for her to heal. Her condition gets worse each day." I warned as we walked out of the temple.

"What is she sick with?" His companion prompted curiously.

"She has pneumonia." I said and the trainer gasped.

"Then we won't her die!" He suddenly shouted with an angry look his face.

I stared at them in shock. No challenger has ever offered to help me before. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Alright but if there's any slip ups then you both are gone, understood?" I said sternly.

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously.

"Good. The two of you can stay at our home until Liliana recovers." I stated.

Hearing that his companion let out a loud squeal. I was sure that I was going to lose my hearing.

"This is awesome! We'll be living in the home of a member of the Elite Four!" She cheered.

"I'm going to regret this later." I muttered under my breath.

"So what are your names?' I prompted as we began walking.

"I'm Mairin and this is Alain." His companion said before he could answer.

"Well then it's very kind of you both to offer to help me." I said giving them a wry smile.

As we walked I was worried about how the rest of the family will react. I hope they don't kill me for this.

**Yay! I'm done with another chapter! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating the other stories. I'm really on a roll with this one! Read and Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with another chapter of Siebold's Weakness. Sorry it took a while I have finals and senior pictures coming up so I'm really busy lately.**

**Alain: She's freaking out over her physics final.**

**Me: *knocks him out with Siebold's frying pan* Zip it!**

**Siebold: She doesn't own Pokémon and give me back my frying pan!**

(Alain's POV)

Siebold led us across the city. The walk was very peaceful and beautiful. Even Mairin managed to keep her mouth shut. After walking a few blocks away from Prism Tower we stopped in front of a mansion.

"Wow it's beautiful." I heard Mairin breathed.

"Welcome to Harmonie Palace*." Siebold said waving his hands around as if he's showing a prize in a game show.

He then went to the gate and typed in a few numbers on the keypad that was holding it closed. Pretty soon the gate opened and we walked toward the mansion. I looked around in amazement. There was a fountain on each side of the pathway we were walking on. Many flowers surrounded the fountains along with a few trees.

I know Elite Four members lived differently depending on their personalities but it looks like Siebold lives a high-class life. I wasn't paying attention when Siebold and Mairin stopped so I ended up bumping into Mairin. Siebold seemed to notice this and he shook his head at me. A doorman bowed to him before opening the door allowing us to go inside.

"Normally we would let the doormen have the summer off but they insisted that they would work during the day." He said to us as we walked down a long hallway.

Mairin and I looked around in pure shock. The walls were white with the exception of a few pictures were of each member of the family or the whole family. Some of them had Pokémon in them.

While we were walking a Torchic leaped into Siebold's arms chirping worriedly. I watched as Siebold stroked its head.

"Aww how cute!" I heard Mairin squeal happily as she rushed over to gush over the little Pokémon. I noticed the Torchic growl angrily at her.

"It's okay Torchic, She's just a guest." Siebold spoke while stroking its feathers. I watched little Pokémon huff before running up Siebold's arm and settling itself on his shoulder.

"Is Torchic yours?" I asked as we continued walking.

"Not really. She belongs to Liliana. Her Pokémon as always affectionate but sometimes they aren't affectionate to people they don't trust." He explained.

To my surprise Torchic leaped off of Siebold's shoulder and landed on mine. Before I knew she was rubbing her head against my cheek.

"I think she likes you Alain." I heard Mairin said while laughing at us.

"There are a few Pokémon that live inside our home but most of them live in the backyard." Siebold explained as I stroked Torchic's feathers.

"Where are you taking us?" I prompted curiously.

"I'm taking you both to the parlor to introduce you both to a few members of the family. If they allow you both to stay I'll give you both a tour around our home right after." He told us as we reached the parlor.

There were 4 people there, not including 2 little blonde haired kids that were playing with an Oshowatt. I assumed they were twins. Once the kids saw us they ran up to Siebold who knelt down to their height.

"Daddy!" They exclaimed as they hugged him.

"Children!" Siebold exclaimed as he hugged them back.

"Daddy who are those people?' The girl asked pointing to us after they broke out of the hug.

"Dear it's not polite to point and this is Alain and Mairin. They'll be helping me take care of you both and your mother." He explained.

"Siebold you let them without telling us?" A woman with dark hair asked surprised.

"I was going to tell you all right now." He said as he sat down next to a dark-haired man motioning us to sit down. We obeyed sitting down across from them.

"Alain Mairin these are my brothers-in-law Grimsley and Lucian. My sisters-in-law Marissa and Amelia." Siebold said indicating to the men and women.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said bowing my head.

"It's a please to meet you both as well. So Siebold tells us that you want to help him take care of his wife and children." Marissa said looking at us expectantly.

"Yes." I said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Siebold warned you both of the slip ups?" Lucian asked.

"Yes." Mairin answered.

"Then I guess they can stay." Amelia said looking pointedly at Siebold.

"Thank you so much and we promise we won't let you all down." Mairin said excitedly while shaking their hands.

Siebold cleared his throat. "Let's get started with the tour shall we?"

He led us to the backyard where many Pokémon were running around having the time of their lives.

"This is where most of the Pokémon live?" I asked while watching them play.

"Yes and your Pokémon are free to stay here during your stay." He answered as he picked up a Minccino.

"Is it okay if Chespie still stays with me?" I heard Mairin ask.

"Of course. A few Pokémon live in the mansion as well and the kids play with them often so it would be good to introduce them to different ones as well." He said as we walked to a different area of mansion.

"What are their names, may I ask?" I prompted with a curious look.

"Their names are Yasmin and Jeffery. They're twins." Siebold said with a fond look at the thought of his children.

"You and your wife must really love them." Mairin chirped from beside me.

"We do. But we work all the time so we can't be with them and of course there's the new baby coming." He said with a look on his face that held pure happiness.

"Wait your wife is ill **AND **pregnant?!" I yelled shocked.

"Yes and keep it down! There are a few Pokémon that are sleeping!" He hissed glaring.

As we walked Mairin was suddenly floating in the air by a strange blue light.

"Hey somebody put me down! I really don't like this!" She yelled waving her arms around.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Siebold smack his forehead in exasperation before putting 2 fingers in his mouth and making an ear piercing whistle. Before I knew it a female Meowstic appeared from behind a nearby plant.

"Meowstic leave our guests alone." Siebold told the Pokémon who obeyed right away putting Mairin down with Psychic.

"Thank you." Mairin chirped happily as she petted the Pokémon between the ears.

"I'm so sorry for her behavior. She's very playful." Siebold bowed his head apologetically.

"It's not a problem." Mairin said as the Meowstic went away to a different area of the mansion.

After an hour Siebold had shown us many rooms and his and Liliana's studies. There was even a library in the mansion. Finally we walked past a few doors when he stopped in front of a set of double doors.

"Which room is that?" Mairin asked.

"This is the bedroom I share with Liliana. It's time I introduce you both to her." He said as he opened the doors.

Inside was the usual things people would see in bedrooms. A large closet, a dresser, a few windows, a twin bed and a side table next to the bed. But in Siebold's and his wife's room there was also a balcony with a few white curtains. Now that I mentioned it almost everything was white and dark blue with a few hints of black to it. A black-haired woman who looked about Siebold's age was sleeping in the bed with the quilt up to her chin and a small cloth on her forehead. An Ampharos was on one side of the bed watching her while a Medicham was the other side doing the same thing.

I watched as Siebold went over to the woman and nudge her. The woman's eyes opened revealing tired turquoise orbs and she smiled at him.

"S-Siebold y-you've returned." She said with a light voice.

"Indeed I have Liliana. How are you feeling?" He asked while holding her hand delicately in his own.

"N-Not much b-better than I-I was a f-few days a-ago." She stuttered tiredly.

"I have to introduce you to a few people. Alain Mairin step forward." Siebold commanded.

I rolled at my eyes at being commanded like a Pokémon and stepped forward with Mairin.

"A-And who are y-you both?" The woman known as Liliana asked as Siebold helped her sit up in bed.

"I'm Alain and this is Mairin. We're here to help take care of your kids and you until you recover from your illness." I explained while bowing politely.

"S-Siebold d-did t-the other f-family m-members approve of t-this?" She asked looking pointedly at her husband.

"Don't worry Lily they did." He said softly as he began to rub her back.

"Thank goodness. The last thing on my mind is having uninvited guests in our home." She said before letting out a fit of coughing.

I watched as Siebold pick up a glass of water from the side table and place it to his wife's lips. His wife only managed to take a few sips of the water before moving her lips away from the glass. Siebold then set the glass back on the side table and laid his wife back down on the pillows. He then opened the drawer that was attached to the table, pulled out a thermometer and placed it into his wife's mouth. After a few seconds a small noise was emitted from the device and the elitist removed it from her.

"It's a 110 degree fever." He sighed as he put the thermometer away.

"D-Don't worry S-Siebold. I-I'll be f-Fine." She told him as she reached over to touch his cheek.

"I hope so." He said looking down.

I watched them with a sympathetic look. They were going through really tough times. I know how they were feeling. My parents had died of the same sickness many years ago. I was devastated by their deaths. After I lost them I swore I would never let anyone die of the same sickness.

"Listen I need to take these two to their rooms but I'll be back in an hour okay?" Siebold told his wife as he fluffed one the pillows her head was resting on.

"S-Siebold can y-you show M-Mairin to h-her room f-first? I-I would like t-to speak w-with Alain alone." She told him before touching her stomach.

"Alright I love you." Siebold nodded before kissing the top of her head.

"I-I love y-you too." She whispered.

"Come along Mairin." Siebold told her as they left the room leaving me alone with Liliana.

"D-Dear please t-take a s-seat." She said motioning to the chair next to the bed after Siebold and Mairin had left.

"Thank so why did you want to talk to me without Siebold and Mairin knowing?" I asked sitting down on the chair next to her.

"I-I had a f-feeling that y-you've been t-through a s-situation similar t-to what w-we're going t-through right n-now. W-What happened i-if it's okay f-for me t-to ask?" She said looking at me with serious look.

I thought for a few minutes. Siebold's wife sounded like a kind hearted person by the way he described her and how affectionate her Pokémon were. Speaking of her Pokémon Torchic was still on my shoulder and Ampharos and Medicham were glaring at me.

"The thing is my parents died from the same sickness as you. After they died I swore I would never let anyone else died from the same sickness." I explained while petting her Torchic.

"I-I'm so s-sorry for y-your loss. I-I'm sure S-Siebold will m-make sure y-you and y-your friend enjoy y-your s-stay here. A-Ampharos Medicham h-he's a g-good person s-stop glaring at h-him." She said while petting her Pokémon.

Right away her Pokémon stopped glaring at me but her Ampharos began sniffing at me curiously. Gently I stroked the electric-types head. When I touched her ear I felt something smooth and I noticed that it was an Ampharosite. A Mega Stone! Siebold's wife is one of the trainers I've been looking for with the Ampharos and the Medicham that can mega evolve!

"Your Ampharos has a mega stone." I said in shock.

"Y-Yes and s-so does m-my Medicham." She said indicating to her the Pokémon that had a Medichamite around its neck.

"You're the trainer I've been looking for. I've been battling with Mega Pokémon ever since I started my journey and I had no idea who had an Ampharos and a Medicham that could mega evolve." I explained to her as Torchic crawled under the covers next to her.

"W-Well once I-I recover t-then we c-can have a b-battle." She said with a smile.

"I would be grateful for that. Thank you madam." I said bowing once again before leaving the room for her to get some rest. Once I got out I met Siebold at the door who led me to my room without a word.

I wasn't surprised when he led to me to a room with plain white walls. There was a bed, a dresser, a bathroom and a balcony.

"You will rest here during your stay. You can go to the library and the backyard or the other rooms during your free time." He told me as I set my bag on the bed.

"Thank you Siebold." I said bowing my head.

"So what did Liliana want to talk about?" He asked as I put a few of my things away.

"She just wanted to get to know me better." I lied as I pulled out my poke ball with my Charizard in it.

"I'd figured. Liliana did have a fondness for new trainers she meets. She even takes in students despite her busy schedule." He said with a small smile.

"She looks a bit familiar. What type of trainer is she?" I asked as I let out my Charizard who immediately went to the balcony to take a nap.

"She's the former champion of this region." The water-type master answered as Torchic came in the room.

"Wait your wife's the former champion beauty that everyone's been talking about?" Mairin suddenly popped into the room causing the 4 four of us to jump startled. Technically Charizard didn't jump up. He just lifted his head to stare at her a bit before going back to his nap. Torchic jumped up with a scared chirp and landed on my head causing me to lift her off and hold her in my arms.

"Yes she is." Siebold told her flatly. It's pretty clear that he's starting to find her as annoying as I do.

"She told me that she would battle me right after she recovers." I said while rubbing the little Pokémon's head.

"You do look like a worthy opponent for her Ampharos and her Medicham." He commented with a smile.

"But Alain you said you would only battle with Pokémon that can mega evolve." Mairin exclaimed surprised causing Siebold to glare at her.

"While I was talking to her I noticed that her Ampharos has a mega stone on its ear and her Medicham has one around her neck just like how I do with my Charizard except the stone is attached to a diamond shaped charm." I explained.

A few seconds later a Flabebé entered the room through the balcony. It looked similar to Mairin except the flower it was gripping was blue instead of yellow.

"This is Liliana's Flabebé. She always wants another Flabebé to play with her but we're often too busy to catch another one." Siebold commented with a fond look at the fairy-type.

"Wait a minute I have a Flabebé too! Maybe they can play together!" Mairin squealed excitedly as she took out her Flabebé.

When the blue Flabebé looked at Mairin's Flabebé they immediately started playing with each other and went to the backyard.

"So now that you both have settled in can I ask one of you to do me a huge favor?" Siebold asked after the fairy-types have left.

"What is it?' I asked with a curious expression.

"Can one of you give Torchic a bath?" He asked with a wrinkle of his nose at the fire-type in my arms.

"I can do it." I said as the Torchic tried to get out of my grip. It was clear that the little Pokémon did not like baths.

"Thank you so much." He said with a grateful look before leaving.

"I'm going to go to the backyard to meet so other Pokémon. Good luck with the bath Alain." Mairin said before running off with her Chespin on her shoulder.

After they were gone I noticed that Torchic had released itself and was hiding under the bed. I picked her up from the bed while ignoring her protesting chirps and took her to the bathroom closing the door.

I set her down on the floor and turned on the water of the tub to make it was really hot since the Pokémon was a fire-type of course. Once I made sure the water hot enough I put the plug in the drain while burning my hand in the process and waited for the water to fill halfway up the tub.

I turned off the water once it reached a little bit more than halfway up the tub. I picked up the Torchic who surprising didn't make any attempts to escape and put her in the water. Almost instantly the little bird-like Pokémon splashed around in the water in protest while getting me soaked in the process until it finally settled down once it realized that the water was perfect for it.

I quickly grabbed the bottle of Pokémon shampoo which thankfully was provided in the bathroom closet and began working on washing the fire-type. Torchic kept wiggling around as I tried to scrub it but I was able to make sure that the little Pokémon was covered in lather. I grabbed a small cup, got some of the water and poured it over the Pokémon's head. Once the little Pokémon was done I took her out of the tub and drained it.

Once I unlocked the door of the bathroom Torchic ran out and shook itself sending water flying at me. By the time she was dry _I _was soaked. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off to the best I could. Charizard laughed at my appearance after I was slightly dry. I rolled my eyes and pretty soon there was a knock on my door. I opened it to reveal Lucian, the member of the elite four in the Sinnoh region who specialized in psychic-type Pokémon and who was married to Amelia as Siebold told us during the tour.

"Good evening you're Alain right? Dinner is ready." He said with a slight bow to his head.

"Thank you Lucian." I said as I left the room with Charizard and Torchic behind me.

"I have to admit your Charizard is quite impressive." He commented as he picked up Torchic in his arms.

"Thank you." I said while rubbing Charizards head.

"I was going to ask this at dinner but my curiousness is getting the best of me. Why are you soaked from head to toe?" The lavender-haired man asked while looking at me up and down.

"Siebold asked me to give Torchic a bath and this was the results of it." I said with an embarrassed look on my face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed by this. Except for the kids, everyone in the family has given Torchic a bath in some point and it's not pretty I can tell you that." He said with a laugh as we reached the dining table.

Almost everyone in the family was there including the Pokémon. However, Siebold wasn't there much to my surprise.

"Doesn't Siebold eat dinner?" I asked in shock.

"He eats it with Liliana to give her company. Normally when Liliana isn't ill the whole family eats dinner together. But at times like this they eat together." Grimsley explained as he sat down next to his wife Marissa.

"I hope she feels better." I sad as I sat down next to Mairin.

"We all hope that way dear." Amelia said with a gentle look on her face.

Dinner was very fancy. The other members of the family told me that Siebold had made everything. He wasn't a famous chef for nothing. The food was delicious. I could get used to living like this for a while. Comparing my manners to Mairin's they were like neat to messy. The members of the family were giving her strange looks throughout the entire meal.

"Remind me to teach the female guest a few manners." I heard Amelia mutter under her breath.

Once the meal was finished the other family members excused themselves to their rooms and I left for my own room as well. As I walked I ran into Siebold who was carrying two trays. One empty and one half empty.

"Didn't you eat much?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the half empty tray he was holding.

"This is Liliana's tray. She was only able to eat half of her meal because of her sickness." He snapped glaring at me before leaving with the trays.

I ignored the angry response and went to my room. I changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed with Charizard sleeping next to it. I noticed Torchic on the floor looking up at me.

"Do you want to sleep with me today?' I asked.

The Pokémon chirped before nodding. I leaned over, picked it up and laid back down with it in my arms. As I closed my eyes I wondered what was in store for us the next day.

**Yes I'm done with another chapter! There will be a familiar character in the next chapter. What to guess who it is? Read and Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time for the sixth chapter guys! The familiar character is in this chappie and here's a hint she came in the beginning of the mega evolution special! Enjoy! **

(Astrid's POV)

I smiled as I walked to my teacher's home with Absol at my side. Ever since I lost my battle against Alain and his mega Charizard X I've been struggling to find a strategy to catch my opponents off guard. I was going to go see if Lady Liliana can help me with it.

It's been a year ever since I last saw my teacher. On my last day there was a ball as a goodbye for my departure. She looked so lovely in a white gown as she danced with her husband Lord Siebold. I was so excited to see her again and hopefully see the new baby she was talking about in our last conversation a few weeks ago.

When I got to the gates they immediately opened allowing me to enter. The doormen bowed to me as I approached them with Absol. One of them rushed inside to inform my teachers family of my arrival. I stood there and waited.

(Alain's POV)

The next day I was woken up by Torchic who showed me the family schedule that was delivered to my door. I quickly got dressed and went to the dining room for breakfast. This time Siebold was there and Lucian wasn't. He explained to me that Lucian would be with Siebold's wife while Siebold could relax in the mornings with his children.

After breakfast Mairin and I were playing with the children and a few of the pokemon that lived with the family. Siebold and others were talking about battle strategies when a doorman entered the room.

"I'd hate to interrupt you in your free time Lord Siebold but Miss Astrid has arrived." He said bowing.

Wait did he just say Astrid? The girl I battled who had an Absol that can mega evolve? What is she doing here?

"Thank you for telling me. Allow her to enter and send her here right away." Siebold ordered.

"Yes sir." The man said with another bow before leaving.

"Siebold I battled a girl with the same name a few months ago. Does this Astrid have an Absol that can mega evolve?" I asked looking up at Siebold while Jeffery was in my arms.

"Yes that's the one." He answered while reaching over to stroke his son's hair.

(Astrid's POV)

It was only a few minutes when the doorman came back and led me inside. Right away I knew he would take me to the parlor where the family would be. Once I got there I noticed Alain playing with one of Lord Siebold's kids. Why is he here?

"Astrid it's so good to see you!" Lord Siebold exclaimed as he went over to kiss the back of my hand.

"It's good to see you too Lord Siebold." I said with a curtsy as Absol licked his face.

"It's been a long time Astrid." Alain suddenly spoke standing next to Siebold.

"It has been Alain. So what you doing at Lord Siebold's home?" I prompted curiously.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing. I'm here to help him take care of his wife and children until his wife recovers from her illness." He explained crossing his arms across his chest.

"Wait Lady Liliana is sick!" I yelled looking at Lord Siebold in shock.

"She has pneumonia. She's been ill for 2 weeks." He explained nodding.

"Moving on. Why are you here Astrid?" Lord Siebold asked as he picked up his daughter.

"I was going to talk to Lady Liliana about my battle strategy in hopes of improving it." I explained as Lady Liliana's Torchic leaped into my arms with happy chirps.

"I'm really sorry you had to come all this way for nothing. You are free to stay here as along as you like. Your room is the same as you left it." Lord Siebold said as he escorted me to my room.

When we got to my room it was the same as I remembered it. Lavender walls with purple carpeting. The furniture still having the same deep violet color. The balcony with purple curtains. By looking at my room you will immediately know that I love all shads of violet.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here again Lord Siebold." I said excitedly as Absol immediately got on the bed for a nap.

"No need to thank me Astrid. You are always welcome to our home. Would you like to see Liliana?" He asked as I put my bags on the carpet.

"Yes please if you don't mind." I said as we walked to their room.

"She's been resting a lot ever since she became pregnant with the baby," He explained as we walked.

"When is she due?" I asked excitedly.

"In less than 2 months." He said as we arrived at the doors of the room.

I ran right to Lady Liliana's side right after Lord Siebold opened the door. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"A-Astrid it's y-you." She said with a her voice almost as a whisper.

"It is me Lady Liliana. Lord Siebold me of your illness. How are you feeling?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I've been w-worse. W-Why are y-you here?" She asked as her Ampharos rubbed against Lord Siebold's leg.

"I came to talk to you about my battle strategy. But since you're ill I can always stay here and help Lord Siebold." I said while stroking her Torchic that was in my arms.

"T-Thank you d-dear." She smiled at me before falling back to sleep.

Once she fell asleep Lord Siebold brushed away her hair and placed a small damp cloth on her forehead. He kissed the top of her head before motioning me to leave the room with him. I followed him to the parlor where I joined Alain and another girl whose name I found out was Mairin with playing with Lord Siebold's and Lady Liliana's children.

"So you were one of Liliana's students?" Alain asked me when Lord Siebold took the children for their nap.

"Yes I stayed with her and Lord Siebold during my studies." I answered as the two of us sat down on the couch.

"If you don't mind me asking but how was it like being taught by the former champion of Kalos." He asked while stroking his Charizards head.

"Well back then she was actually champion of the region. I really wanted to learn on how to be a good battler and how to make my pokemon more friendly to me. So when I heard she was in my home town doing some research with Lord Siebold I jumped to the chase and challenged her to a battle which I lost badly. However she saw potential inside of me and accepted me as one of her students. For the whole time she taught me at a pace so that I could keep up with her. Lord Siebold often helped her out and he taught me how to cook as well." I explained while smiling the memories.

"Must've been exciting." He commented while watching Lady Liliana's Meowstic carry Mairin's Chespin by using Psychic.

(Alain's POV)

Astrid seems to be different than the last time I saw her. She's more friendly and polite especially to Siebold and his family. But what is up with the formalities? She addresses Siebold as 'Lord Siebold' and Liliana as 'Lady Liliana. Must be a student thing.

Also she lived here during her studies? She must've made quite an impression on Siebold and Liliana for them to allow her to have her own room in their home. Still even though she was a student of the former champion she was no match for me and Charizard. Now I'm more eager to challenge Liliana to a battle.

After lunch I wandered into the library hoping to quell my boredom with some reading. No one was in the room except for a few Fletchling that were flying around dusting the shelves and organizing the books. I looked through the book titles trying to decide what to read when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Need any help?"

I turned around and saw Siebold standing at the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"I can't decide on what to read." I said sheepishly.

"I think I can help you in your situation. Fletchling get the books that are about Mega evolution please." He told one of the Fletching who brought about 5 thick books and placed them into his hands and he handed them to me. "These should spark your interest."

"Thank you sir." I said bowing politely.

"Lucian should be in here soon to give you some company. I should be taking care of Liliana right now, happy reading." He sad as he exited the room.

After Siebold left I sat down on an armchair and began to read one of the books. I was so into the book that I didn't notice Lucian or Astrid come in the room to keep me company. A tap on my head snapped me out of my reading and I noticed that it was already nighttime and one of the Fletchling was trying to get my attention so that it could put the book away. I stood up and stretched before handing the book to the Fletchling and leaving. I ran into Astrid on my way.

"You missed dinner so Lord Siebold told me to ask you if you were hungry." She told me.

"I'm not hungry at all. I'm just going to bed right away." I answered.

She nodded at me before leaving. I continued to walk to my room were I noticed Charizard was outside on the balcony asleep and Torchic no where to be found. I changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed into bed before falling asleep.

**Sorry this took long that usual. I finally started summer vacation so I should have more time to update...or not. Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay it's time for the next chapter of this story and I'm really sorry it took me a long time to write this. I don't own pokemon!**

(Astrid's POV)

For the next 2 days I helped out Alain and Lord Siebold with taking care of the kids and Lady Liliana. While helping out Lord Siebold I noticed some sadness in his eyes. He seems so worried about Lady Liliana that he couldn't focus on anything else but making sure that she was okay. While Lord Siebold was gone to work one day after Lady Liliana forced him to I made a secret phone call to Lady Liliana's childhood friend Steven Stone of the Hoenn region. I'd figure if Steven could take some time to help take care of Lady Liliana that would remove some of the sadness from Lord Siebold.

Steven seemed pretty worried about Lady Liliana's condition and he agreed to come over as soon as he could with his wife Cynthia. It took him only 1 day to get here to Lord Siebold's surprise. He explained to us that his father had good connections to one of the best airports in the Hoenn region so he was able to get here quickly. Of course I could easily see Lord Siebold resisting the urge to roll his eyes at him.

Right away the members of the family took Steven and Cynthia to their room and Lord Siebold told them what was going on with Lady Liliana.

(Steven's POV)

I have to be honest I didn't expect a call from my childhood friend's student during my day off from working at Devon Corporation. I haven't seen Liliana in months since we were so busy working. But when I heard she was really ill I told her student that I would come over as soon as I could. Of course Cyntha gave me a huge lecture during the entire flight there about panicking really quickly and I should've wrote to Liliana to keep communicating with her.

When we got there her husband Siebold seemed pretty surprised to see us. It was obvious that no one told him that we were coming over to help. But he accepted it and took us to our room and explained to us about her condition. Her sisters seemed really worried about her too but they didn't have time to take care of her since they had to go to work as well.

Her condition seemed to be really bad. The disease was pneumonia and it had attacked her greatly. Her husband was worried sick. I touched his shoulder and reassured him that everything was going to be okay despite the fact that I was starting to doubt it myself. My heart went for her to feel better.

**I know it's short guys but I'm trying my best to get some new ideas. Read and Review! **


End file.
